kart_kingdomkartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Yumms567/@comment-33242090-20171004190227
Yumms can you ban Luky234 *guys can you keep a secret... well, i'm in love with Dragon70032 and i just saw him in KK what should i do -Lucky234 19 days ago by A FANDOM userReply **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sussettey1You shouldn't be in love with him until you meet him irl 19 days ago by Sussettey1 **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.3.225.5people can have online relationships -Lucky234 19 days ago by A FANDOM user **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sussettey1Well it's definitely a bad idea! Hah, especially at your age. I'm 14 and I'm not in a relationship ��. Don't rush your childhood, lucky. You'll regret it. How old are you anyway? Because I am 90% sure you're way too young to have an online relationship with someone who may be younger or older than you on a game with NO FREE CHAT. 19 days ago by Sussettey1 **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:BeBeYouTifulUmm... EVERYONE can see your comment here. So it's no more a secret! And S1, My friend let's just call her H is in love with this guy whom I gonna call T so she is very not like you! She started in fourth grade!! 18 days ago by BeBeYouTiful **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sussettey1Well, I don't think anyone that age should be in a SERIOUS relationship. Especially around the middle school years where it's just cringey and distracting. It's fine to have a crush on someone, but wanting to be in an ACTUAL relationship is too much. 18 days ago by Sussettey1 **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:BeBeYouTifulYea your right I'm like you I'm totally agreeing! Her sister who is 18 I don't have a single problem with her in a relationship becuase she's an adult already! And my fourth teacher told everyone with this love problem that in your senior years in high school you'll see your little kid relationship was just silly! 18 days ago by BeBeYouTiful **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.3.225.5i'm 11 and i'm playing with SirGawain8 right now 17 days ago by A FANDOM user **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.3.225.5-Lucky234 and I have a cruch on someone other than dragon -Lucky234 17 days ago by A FANDOM user **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.3.225.5oops i meant crush -Lucky234 17 days ago by A FANDOM user **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sussettey1yeah 11 is too young. Also why were you copying Gawain? 17 days ago by Sussettey1 **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.3.225.5and I don't care who reads this -Lucky234 17 days ago by A FANDOM user **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:SirGawain8Why did you copy me? 17 days ago by SirGawain8 **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.3.225.5don't worry I won't marry him. now Thomas on the other, hand just wait and see 17 days ago by A FANDOM user **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sussettey1I know you won't... WAIT WHAT 17 days ago by Sussettey1 **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cp21075at least talk to him on something other than kk 17 days ago by Cp21075 **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.3.225.5I know someone else named Thomas and I see him once a year at the FLC(Family Life Conference). did I mention I'm Catholic, yeah so I see him only once a year cause he lives in BC and I live in Edmonton(Alberta). -Lucky234 P.S. I can't type P.S.S. What do you mean I'm copying Gawain 17 days ago by A FANDOM user **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:SirGawain8In Kart Kingdom you keep saying what i said. Also gtg 17 days ago by SirGawain8 **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sussettey1Also, lucky, um...read the rules because we added a new rule about religion do to recent bullying issues. 17 days ago by Sussettey1 **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.3.225.5what rules about religion? and I don't think catholics or better than other people, there just wrong about some things -Lucky234 16 days ago by A FANDOM user **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.3.225.5I mean the non catholics, are wrong about some things -Lucky234 16 days ago by A FANDOM user **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sussettey11. No preaching, no cyberbullying, no disrespect of other religions. 2. Wrong? Now, wrong about what kinds of things? You're talking to two non-catholic people right here! :( 16 days ago by Sussettey1 **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:SirGawain8How is not being your religion wrong...? 16 days ago by SirGawain8 **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.3.225.5i meant people with religion are wrong about some things your pagan (I think thats the name) so it dosn't really matter unless you convert. but yeah sus said no preaching, but then defending my faith is not really preaching. UHHHH I haven't had my conformation class yet, but I will have my first class soon -Lucky234 16 days ago by A FANDOM user **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sussettey1Ok, we aren't WRONG, we just have different beliefs. CASE CLOSED END O DISCUSSION PLEASE WE DONT WANT ANOTHER SITUATION LIKE THE ONE WITH SARAHCREWE 16 days ago by Sussettey1 **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:SirGawain8I'M WRONG UNLESS I'M NOT PAGAN!?!?! Lucky234, we have different beliefs then you and they aren't wrong at all. Case closed. No more talking about this. 15 days ago by SirGawain8 **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sussettey1Yeah. Sarah already caused a lot of chaos -_- 15 days ago by Sussettey1 **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/User:SirGawain8Yeah. 15 days ago by SirGawain8 **http://kart-kingdomkarts.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/174.3.225.5FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE FINE yeesh you don't have to be SO upset about talking about religion, FINE FINE FINE I'll shut-up now -Lucky234 15 days ago by A FANDOM user